Good Feeling
"Good Feeling" by Flo Rida is featured on Just Dance 4 ''and ''Just Dance Now. Dancer Both modes each contain a solo man with the following features: Classic ' ''Dancer Style 1 * Purple and pitch black cap, purple shirt, black jacket with green sleeves, black-and-green shoes and black pants. Dancer Style 2 * Psychedelic black cap, psychedelic black shirt, psychedelic red and yellow jacket, psychedelic yellow and red shoes and black pants. Dancer Style 3 *Blue cap, blue shirt, green jacket with yellow sleeves, black pants and yellow-and-green shoes 'Extreme ' Dancer Style 1 *Blue polo * Purple shirt * Blue shoes * Black pants Dancer Style 2 * Black polo * Psychedelic black and grey shirt * Black shoes * Black pants Background Classic The dancer is in a large dark area with many lights and stereos. At one part of the song, there is a reflected light that looks like him. Extreme The extreme background is the same layout as the mashup backgrounds of JD4, which is a dotted screen with slow smoke behind. The dots are a colour changing rainbow spectrum. Unlike the mashup backgrounds, the floor flashes white lights, and the smoke behind changes colours. Gold Moves '''Classic Gold Move 1: At the last part of the "Jaws" step, you put your right hand up and show all of your fingers. Gold Move 2: 'Putting your right hand on your chin. Good Feeling GM 1.png|Gold Move 1 Good Feeling GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 'Extreme Gold Move 1: Bending your back on a backward side while swaying. Gold Move 2: 'Make a fast salute with your right arm. '''Gold Move 3: '''Point to the screen with both hands. (similar to that of [[You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)|''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)]]) GoodFeelingExtremeGoldMove1.png|Gold Move 1 GoodFeelingExtremeGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 2 GoodFeelingExtremeGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get GOOD when "Oh oh sometimes" is sung Mashup Good Feeling has a Mashup that is made available through normal play on Wii, but Uplay on other consoles. Dancers (no repeats) *'''Good Feeling (JD4) *U Can't Touch This (JD) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (JD3) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Rasputin (JD2) *Oh No! (JD4) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *U Can't Touch This (JD) *It's Raining Men (JD2) *Who Let the Dogs Out? (JD) *Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (JD3) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Rasputin (JD2) *Oh No! (JD4) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *U Can't Touch This (JD) *It's Raining Men (JD2) *Louie Louie (JD) *Idealistic (JD2) *Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) *Satisfaction (JD2) *Toxic (JD2) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (JD3) *Rasputin (JD2) *I Like To Move It (JD) *'Good Feeling (JD4)' Puppet Master Mode Good Feeling ''has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * '''Good Feeling' * Diving Down/Posh/Come With Me/Rising Hand * Backstroke/Swim Up/Hi All/Where Am I * Grunge/Nurse Wave/Bounce 'N' Point/Cyber Pose * Up And Down/Neon Robotics/Inside The Box/Super Groovy * Funny Dog/Egyptian Jump/Girly Groove/Goofy Twist * MC Skater/Puppet/Party Lights/The Winner * Four Corners/Russian Plane/Running Man/Crazy Walk * Lean/Bombay Twist/Sparkle 'N' Snap/Crescent Moon * Bridal Bouquet/Pick And Choose/African Swim/Pivoting Punch * Cheer Girl Snap/Puppet Pulse/Spanish Groove/Hands Up * Dude Twist/Lightning Strikes/Hippie Hop/Cyber Fight * Beethoven/Russian Violin/Circle 'N' Twist/Shuffling * Put Your Hand Up/Star Waves/Twist 'N' Clap/Moves Like A Star * Dirty Punch/Punch It/Double Punch/Beat It * Seatbelt/Whip And Circle/Out Of Africa/Broken Hearted * Dog Call/Robotic Repeat/Stomp/Phone Me * Speed Bag/Russian Skip/Hippie Plane/Wonder Boy * Dungarees/Bollywood/Castanets/Happy Birthday * Skater Girl/Lighting Pose/Indian Swing/Bouncer * Grunge Guitar/Pray For Parvati/Set Fire/Cyber Whip * Hitch Home/Bullet Time/Backwards/Day Dream * Shutout/Ice Skater/In Da Pit/Ready To Fight * Kennel Party/Posh Poses/Walking On Clouds/To The Right * Dude Dance/Night Nurse/Giggle Box/Windmill * Half Time/Sweet Stroke/No Way/Happy Hop * Pretty Bride/Neon Madness/Beware Of The Bull/Cyber Style * Locomotion/Sun Rise/Step In Style/Fever * Skater Boogie/Duck Dance/Rocking Chair/Aie Aie Aie * S Snap/Rain Boots/Voodoo/Wind Up Walk * Hey Dude/Punch The Sky/TV Hands/Super Whip * Good Feeling Appearances in Mashups Good Feeling ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic * 'Good Feeling' * [[Super Bass|''Super Bass]]'' (JD4) * [[Mr. Saxobeat|''Mr. Saxobeat]]'' (JD4) * [[So What|''So What]]'' (JD4) * [[Wild|''Wild]]'' (JD2014) * [[Gentleman|''Gentleman]]'' (JD2014) * [[ThatPOWER|#thatPOWER'']]'' (JD2014) * [[Feel So Right|''Feel So Right]]'' (JD2014) * [[Limbo|''Limbo]]'' (JD2014) * [[Love Boat|''Love Boat]]'' (JD2014) * [[Where Have You Been|''Where Have You Been]]'' (JD2014) * [[Troublemaker|''Troublemaker]]'' (JD2014) * [[YMCA|''YMCA]] (JD2014) * ''4x4'''' (Best of JD4) '(JD2015) * ''Macarena'''' ''(Gentlemen) '(JD2015) Extreme * [[Beauty and a Beat|''Beauty and a Beat]] (JD4) * ''Disturbia'' (JD4) Captions Both versions of Good Feeling ''appear in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: Classic * Breadwinner * Dub Step * Free Hug (In Beta) * Good Wave * Jaws/Croco Night * Me, Me and Me/Crazy Walk * Pendulum Whip * Relax * Shoot Em Up * Winner Extreme * Heel Jump * Here 'N' Now * Jumping Jack * Power Circle * Speeding Up * Techno Tonic * Vitamin C Trivia *"God" has been censored from the song due to it being considered as "taking God's name in vain". ** "God" isn't censored in the Just Dance 4 launch trailer. *This song was featured in the music video for Justin Bieber's song [[Beauty And A Beat|''Beauty And A Beat]] for a few split scenes. *The Classic dancer resembles ''Move Your Feet'', Airplanes, The Other Side ''and P2 of [[She Looks So Perfect|''She Looks So Perfect]]. *The Classic dancer's third jacket was also seen in ''Safe And Sound''. The fourth switched dancer wears this jacket. *At the preview video of Just Dance 4, the video shows Good Feeling. However, it only shows the dancer using the third Dancer Type. **This means that the dancer originally wasn't going to change colored outfits. * Both coaches of Good Feeling appeared in the selection of the Puppet Master Mode of Love You Like A Love Song (only seen at the bridge lyric in a backward row). * This is the first Flo Rida song, the second being ''Troublemaker'''' (as a featured role) in Just Dance 2014. * The part of the song that is a sample of ''"Levels" by Avicii and "Something's Got a Hold on Me" by Etta James has been covered in order to avoid copyright issues. * This makes Good Feeling the first track to be partially covered, with the rest of the song left in its original state. ''Hey Mama'' being the second. * Mehdi Kerkouche is the Extreme dancer. ** Coincidentially, he does a pose from this routine on the square of VIP for It's My Birthday. * In the Mashup for Beauty And A Beat, this song's Extreme dancer isn't in the 2nd Dancer Type during that part of the routine. * The video game Animal Crossing New Leaf features a dress called Neon Checkerd Jacket (its name has been misspelled), which is inspired from the Extreme coach. It was designed by Wesley Enriquez. * Flo Rida performed this song at the E3 2012 press conference to help Ubisoft launch the game. ** This was the first time such a thing happened. The second time was Jason Derulo performing Want To Want Me ''to help launch ''Just Dance 2016. Gallery Goodfeelingbeta4.jpg|Beta Gameplay jd4_goodfeeling.jpg|Classic/Another Beta Picture maxresdefault.jpg goodfeelingjustdance4.jpg|Good Feeling GoodFeelingAlternate.png|Good Feeling (Extreme) GoodFeelingShape1.png|The dance on the menu Wantuback3.png|Its Appearance In Want U Back goodfeelingdancer.jpg|The dancer GoodFeelingClassic.png|Good Feeling Classic Good Feeling Neon.png|Neon version Good feeling edited.png|Good Feeling Extreme Good Feeling Pictograms.png|Pictograms goodfellingmenu.png goodfellingextrememenu.png goodfellingmashupmenu.png goodfeelinginactive.png goodfeelingactive.png reward2.jpg|Mashup square (when seen in the Uplay) good feeling beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram GoodFeelingBeta2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 GoodFeelingBeta3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 acextremeshirt.png|The Neon 'Checkered' Jacket from Animal Crossing, inspired by the Extreme coach. Videos Flo_Rida_-_Good_Feeling_Official_Video Just Dance 4 - Good Feeling - 5* Stars Just Dance 4 - Good Feeling (Extreme) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Just Dance 4 - Good Feeling (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Just Dance 4 Puppet Master Mode - Good Feeling (JD1 Dancers Only) Good_Feeling_-_Just_Dance_Now_-_Full_Gameplay_5_Stars es:Good Feeling fr:Good Feeling Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:2010's Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Songs that appear in music videos Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:Solo Males Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:EDM Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Nick Mukoko Category:R&B Songs